


Baldi chases the Normandy through the Terminus systems

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Baldi's Basics, Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Self explanatory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baldi chases the Normandy through the Terminus systems

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me this prompt.

"Commander" Joker frowned "you'll want to see this."  
Shepard approached Joker with a deepening grimace. The screen showed that the Normandy was being tracked by some small object.   
"I'm being overridden" EDI chimed in as static interrupted her.   
A math problem appeared on Joker's screen.  
"It's shutting down the engines" Joker said in a panic, typing in the answer to the problem. The engines began to work again.  
A second problem appeared and the engines began to grind to a halt.   
"Solve it" Shepard said quickly. It was rudimentary math, so Joker solved it quickly.   
A third problem appeared, but most of it was marred by random code. It was unsolvable.   
"Who has the ability to take over our ship like this?" Shepard frowned "I'm going to put a task team together."  
The screen was suddenly picking up what looked like a small, poorly rendered human being with big red lips approaching the ship. Its "face" was frowning and it was carrying a ruler that it was smacking into its other hand. Somehow, even in space, it made a steady whacking sound.   
"My gut tells me it's this thing" Joker said "and we need to get away from it. Fast."  
"I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" the bald human thing yelled, which was somehow audible.   
Joker put the Normandy into high gear and did his best to maneuver away, but the thing kept coming at them. They had gone through nearly the entire Terminus system when finally, for some odd reason, he let up.  
"That was Baldi" Mordin said with a sage nod to the exhausted crew.


End file.
